Traditional user interface for operating a drone is not user friendly. When a user wants to take a photo or video with a drone equipped with a camera, a dedicated remote controller or a cell phone is used to wirelessly control and maneuver the drone. And it takes a significant amount of effort for the user to position the drone to a desired location and camera view angle before a photo or video can be captured. The battery time is not long for small/medium size drones, typically in the range of 5-20 mins. The longer it takes to position the drone, the less time it leaves for the user to actually use the drone to capture photos and videos. So it is beneficial to have an intuitive, easy-to-use and reliable drone selfie interaction such that the drone can be placed to a desired location as quickly as possible and that most of the flying time of the drone camera can be saved and utilized for its most important functionality: taking photos and videos.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.